Mars
Mars is the Roman counterpart of Ares. As Mars he becomes more disciplined and even more warlike and militaristic. He is known among the Romans to be the second most important god of Rome, after his farther Jupiter, who is king of the Gods. The Greeks envisioned Ares as a brutal and fearsome being. The Romans considered Mars Ultor, meaning "Mars the Avenger", to be the greatest of the gods after Jupiter. The planet Mars was named after him. History The god of war, and one of the most prominent and worshiped gods. He is the son of Jupiter and Juno. According to some sources, Mars is the father of Romulus and Remus by the Vestal Rhea Silvia. Because he was the father of these legendary founders of Rome, and thus of the Roman people, the Romans styled themselves 'sons of Mars'. His main sanctuaries where the temple on the Capitol, which he shared with Jupiter and Quirinus, the temple of Mars Gradivus ("he who precedes the army in battle") where the Roman army gathered before they went to war, and the temple of Mars Ultor ("the avenger"), located on the Forum Augustus. The Campus Martius ("field of Mars"), situated beyond the city walls, was also dedicated to him. Here the army was drilled and athletes were trained. In the Regia on the Forum Romanum, the 'hastae Martiae' ("lances of Mars") were kept. When these lances 'moved', it was seen as a portent of war. The warlord who was to lead the army into battle had to move the lances while saying 'Mars vigila' ("Mars awaken"). As Mars Gradivus, the god preceded the army and led them to victory. Powers and strengths Mars is the god of War and battle, giving his the ultimate authority over warfare and weaponry *He would possess the standard powers of a Roman god *Powerful necromancy over dead soldiers, who are in his sphere of control *Pyrokinesis *Phobikinesis Personality Mars is known to focus on martial victory rather than sheer conflict as a war god. This is what sets his apart from his Greek form as Ares, who is usually bloodthirsty and unrational in battle Physical Appearance Mars is portrayed as a warrior in full battle armor, wearing a crested helmet and bearing a shield. Ares Ares is Mars' original form in ancient Greece. Mars becomes even more brutal and bloodthirsty, and less disciplined as a war god Names of Mars Mars also has other Roman depictions, such as: *Mars Gradivus *Mars Quirinus *Mars Grabovius *Mars Pater *Mars Silvanus *Mars Augustus. *Mars Balearicus *Mars Barrex *Mars Belatucadrus *Mars Braciaca *Mars Camulos *Mars Capriociegus *Mars Cocidius *Mars Condatis *Mars Corotiacus *Mars Lenus *Mars Loucetius *Mars Mullo *Mars Neto *Mars Nodens *Mars Ocelus *Mars Olloudius *Mars Rigisamus *Mars Segomo *Mars Smertrius *Mars Teutates *Mars Thinesus *Mars Visucius *Mars Vorocius *Mars Alator *Mars Albiorix Family and children Parents Jupiter and Juno Siblings Vulcan, Bellona, Juventas and Lucina Children *Romulus and Remus *Mars may have children and descendants at Camp Rome *Adreus, an archer of Apollo, can become a son of Mars in his Roman form as Marius Category:Roman Gods Category:Immortals Category:Olympians Category:Gods